happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Candy Giant
'Candy Giant '''is a HTFF episode of seasons 110. Plot The episode starts with Nutty, who is at his house. Has a taste for some candy, and he goes ahead and goes to the store to get some candy. When Nutty arrives at the store, he runs straight to the candy aisle, but however, when he arrives there there is no candy, Nutty then gets sad and mad at the same time, he then runs out of the store and goes to another one. When he arrives at another store, Nutty then of course, runs to the candy aisle, just to find out that there is no candy there. Nutty then gets pissed wondering why there is no candy at the two stores where it has "most candy" at, with him being mad he then rushes out of the store and goes to another store. The sence changes a couple of times to where Nutty is rushing out of stores and coming back out. Nutty does this for a few hours until he had fanilly gotten tired. Even after still being tired, he still goes back into the store and procedes to ask the manager off screen, why there is no candy in any stores, the manager says to him off screen and not heard that some dark green bear was taking candy from every store around here, Nutty screams in anger and rushes out of the store pissed. Nutty then stomps outside, Nutty then sits down to think for a second on what else he should have, but his stomach in his mind kept saying, "CANDY!", "CANDY!", Nutty reaches his limit, and then turns into a giant screaming like a demon roaring lion, before going foward to destory the town, when Nutty walks off, a couple of screams can be heard while he was walking away, Nutty does not care of course because he was to focus on his "candy". When Nutty goes half way into the town, he encounters Flaky, Plushy, and Oscar. Nutty stands there for a second while Flaky screams in fear, Plushy looks in shock and silence, while Oscar runs off screaming in fear. Before they could run away to safety, Nutty quickly crushes all three of them to death. He the runs off to destroy the rest of the town. The sence changes to Fungus who is happily walking to the store to get a new trash can for a spare home, or to put extra stuff in, When he is half way to the store, also being in the middle of the road, Nutty comes right behind him. Fungus looks at him but he still procedes to hed into the store. Nutty then stops him, he then steps on him, and then raises his leg to see the corpse of Fungus, Nutty looks in disgust and puts him down. He runs off to the other parts of the town with the screen shaking, Dramatic music plays while Fungus' corpse are shown to the screen. The sence then changes to Cuddles and Doppler, Doppler is announcing to the video camera about giant Nutty who is destroying the town. Before Doppler could explain anything else, One of Nutty's candys drops and runs over Cuddles and the candy somehow quickly jumps up into the air for a few seconds. Doppler looks in horror at Cuddles' dead body, Doppler tries to run away but only to get sliced in half by the candy that was in the air. The sence then changes to Cools, who is flirting with Giggles, Giggles dosen't really like what Cools is doing so she was about to leave, Cools was about to be to kiss Giggles but only to be crushed by Nutty's leg, Giggles looks in shock and runs away, but only to also be crushed by Nutty's leg. After that, Bark, who is curious about Nutty being giant, runs up to him and askes him what is wrong, Nutty quickly grabs him by his hand, and throws him far away, Bark screams while he is flying in the air, when he reaches close to the ground, he calms down, but only to be gragged into a woodchopper by the wind, getting him shredded in the process. The sence changes to Gears who is making a statue out of gears, Gears is almost done with his statue, he just had to but one gear at the top of the tower. But before he could do that. Nutty runs into the tower of gears, causing the gears to scatter everywhere. Gears looks in shock, and quickly looks around, before he could try to find any of his gears, He is quickly shot by mulitple gears, he falls on the ground after that. After that, the sence changes to Petunia and The Entertainer, The Entertainer is happily juggling a few dynimates for Petunia happily enjoyes watching The Entertainer juggling the objects, after a few seconds, Nutty of course, runs past both of them, causing The Entertainer to get distracted by Nutty and lose control of the dynimates, The Entertainer did not know where they went at, until all of them goes straight into Petunia's mouth, causing her head to explode. The Entertainer looks in horror at Petunia's death. Nutty is shown still running around, and he eventually encounters Seth who is eating a bunch of candy. Nutty then screams loud causing the earth to shake, and Seth to sit there in silence before running away super fast. Nutty then tracks him down and runs after him, the sence changes a couple of times to show them running after each other. Spar comes along at the very end, Seth runs out of breath and can't run anymore, causing him to be crushed by Nutty. Spar looks in shock at Seth's death. Spar then flies towards Nutty to try to calm him down. But Nutty grabs Spar with is hand. And rips him apart. One part of Spar's corpse falls next to Foxy, Foxy screams in horror, and she knowing about Nutty being giant, She calls the police and runs away to safety. Zet, Lumpy, and Disco Bear arrive at the sence, Zet precedes to taser him but Lumpy stops him because he has a better way to knock him down, Lumpy had a big taser and injected it into Nutty, Nutty then is electrocuted, causing him to fall far into the ground, leading to his death. The sence the changes to a bunch of tree friends fixing the hole caused by Nutty, Pop and Cub are watching from a bench, Pop offers Cub an ice cream with candy on it. Cub then gets excited and starts licking it. This iris closes on Cub's ice cream. '''Moral: '"If something is not at a store you like, choose something else!" Deaths *Flaky, Plushy, and Oscar are crushed by Nutty. *Fungus is stepped on. *Cuddles is ran over by the candy. *Doppler is sliced in half by the candy. *Cools is crushed by Nutty. *Giggles is crushed by Nutty. *Bark is shredded by the woodchopper. *Gears is shot by muitple gears. *Petunia's head explodes. *Seth is crushed by Nutty. *Spar is ripped apart by Nutty. *Nutty is electrocuted to death by Lumpy's taser. Injuries *Nutty's feet could've been damaged from running. Trivia *Nutty should've eat the candy on his body, but he uses it for "clothes," *This is the debut of Cools, Gears, and Cinnamons. *Fungus' death is simaliar to Mime's death in "Dunce Upon a Time." **Cuddles' death is simaliar to Leif's death in "Golden Touch." *The Entertainer, Cinnamons, Foxy, Zet, Lumpy, Disco Bear, Pop, and Cub are the only survivors. *The Entertainer is the only featuring role character to survive in this episode. *It wouldn't be possible to go giant like this just out of anger, put considering this is a cartoon, anything could happen. Survival Rate *Amount of dead characters: 14 *Amount of surviver characters: 8 Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 110 episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:FirealarmThing's Episodes Category:Size change episodes